Mal
Mal is a hidden personality sealed inside Mike's mind and the main antagonist of Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Prior to the series, he was incarcerated to the same juvenile prison as Duncan and was one of the most dangerous inmates at the time. At some point after juvie, Mike was able to take control of Mal and he was sealed within his subconscious. Biography Mal is one of Mike's alternate personalities. He is rumored to have been sealed away long ago, but before that, Mal and Duncan were in juvie together, where he harassed and violently assaulted his friends before taking over juvie by being ferocious in his fighting techniques. He also knows how to break people, NOT THEIR TOYS. By backing people into corners and making them feel alone, Mal isolates them and controls their fears. Mal is a sociopathic, sexist, maladjusted teenager who rules with an iron fist. He will stop at nothing to not only win the million, but personally ruin everyone on the way to it. Mal doesn't like hiding, so he'll do his best to break free of Mike's subconscious and take over. He'll do anything. Anything. Coverage In Evil Dread, Bridgette dropped a chunk of statue debris onto Mike's head when she tripped over Courtney, who was tucked out from Boney Island. Within Mike's mind, Chester, Vito, Manitoba, and Svetlana all face off against a growing darkness. Mal's name is not yet revealed since he easily curb stomps Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba. Mal grabs Chester and forces him to tell him what he's missed since he was dispelled. In Saving Private Leechball, Mal is temporarily released from his prison during the challenge when Shin is chasing him. Mal knocks him out with a branch and leeches him. Mel sneaks up on him and startles him, reverting him back to Mike. Mal returns later to leech Sierra in the face and assault Zoey by hitting her with his leech gun. Zoey freaks out at the team meeting and tells everyone what "Mike" did. The team believes she's lying and votes her off. Mal appears again at the ceremony to guilt trip Bridgette into voting for Zoey in payment for hurting him last episode. Nobody, besides Zoey, has truly seen Mal yet. Mal directly eliminated the contestant eliminated in Saving Private Leechball.. In Can I Get A Rescue To Go, Please?, Cody begins to suspect something is wrong with Mike, and heeds Zoey's advice to investigate. Mal hedges Cody and commits many short shot attacks. He wheels mud into Sierra's face while riding a bike, he leaves Bridgette alone in the woods after promising to stick by her side (under the guise of Mike), and kicks Cody off a small cliff, causing his bike to crash. Mal returned near the end of the challenge to light a tower prop on fire using Duncan's lighter. Courtney and Mel were in grave danger, being on top of the tower. Shin rescued Courtney, while Mel saved herself. Shin was eliminated for making the sacrifice, which won for the opposite team. Mal indirectly eliminated the contestant eliminated in Can I Get A Rescue To Go, Please?. In Food Fright, Mal decided to be low key so nobody would catch onto him, with the exception of Cody still knowing what's up, since he was personally assaulted in the previous challenge. Mal stayed hidden, but awoke before he reached the salad spinner to rewire it out of control. Brick was thrown off by the machine and given a concussion. Mal indirectly eliminated the contestant eliminated in Food Fright. In Moon Madness, Mal was unleashed and allowed to take full control of Mike underneath the effects of the blue harvest moon. Mal disguised himself as Mike when questioned by Harold about how the moon was affecting him. Bridgette then went under the effects and went ballistic with evil. Bridgette and Mal met up later and proceeded to antagonize and attack the other players. They dropped a beehive on Abigail and Sierra, they hit Leshawna in the face with a tree branch, and they cut down a bridge on the entire Villainous Vultures team. Mal and moon-induced-Bridgette both sloppily made out with each other. Both were released from their evil counterparts grasps when the harvest moon ended. Bridgette proclaimed to never talk about what happened again. Mal, in the confessional, vowed to remember it always. Mal had no part in the elimination of the contestant eliminated in Moon Madness. In Nobody Eggspects Opposition, Mal was able to control Mike's instincts even when not in control. He forced Mike to attempt to give Bridgette breakfast in bed, still infatuated with her. Abigail and Sierra put a stop to that. Later, as Mike and Brick were watching Abigail and Sierra in the Fun Zone, Mal tried crushing them underneath a spearpoint rock. Instead, he startled them away, without them knowing who dropped the sharp boulder. As Brick lashed out at him, Brick stumbled across the immunity idol. Mal swiftly stole it on the ride home, preventing Brick from using it save himself when he was eliminated at that night's ceremony. In the confessional, Mal vowed to have Bridgette in his possession one day. Mal directly eliminated the contestant eliminated in Nobody Eggspects Opposition. In Suckers Punched, Mal layed low, knowing that Sierra, Cody, and Bridgette were onto him. He remained dormant until a homeless man stole Bridgette's wallet during the fear boxing challenge. Mal took over and ruthlessly uppercut the man, taking back the wallet in hopes of wooing Bridgette. It did not work. For Mike's fear, Mike boxed himself. Mal took over once more and mercilessly beat Mike up, aka, himself. Mike reentered his subconsciousness, where Mal explained that he now controlled the body. Mal had no part in the elimination of the contestant eliminated in Suckers Punched. In Dodgefall, Mal was able to take complete control over Mike. Mal tried convincing Abigail that the two of them were friends and could trust each other. She didn't bite, but certainly didn't reject the idea. Later, Mal catches Cody and Sierra smuggling information about his past. He tore up their evidence and targeted them. The team decided to lose on purpose to vote him off. Mal nearly let Cody fly off the challenge court, which would have resulted in Cody falling off the mountain, saved by Sierra, Mal's plan was foiled. Mal hit Heather in the face with a dodgeball, and sprained Alejandro's ankle when he caught them by surprise. Mal had Abigail fetch him Fang, Harold and Cody's egg, and threw it off the mountain, resulting in Cody jumping off to save it. Cody was eliminated due to injury, protecting Mal from elimination. Mal directly eliminated the contestant eliminated in Dodgefall. In A Lake Is At Stake, Mal's team tried to lose again. Mal kept Harold up all night by staring and refusing to sleep. Mal's an insomniac. Mal decided to seclude himself with Bridgette during the challenge, alone on a boat in the lake. Mal tossed Abigail overboard, and sent Harold scuba diving with broken equipment, courtesy of Mal. Harold nearly drowned, but was saved by the Villainous Vultures. Mal took Bridgette to a secluded area of the lake, where Bridgette swam away to escape him. The other team arrived and won the challenge. Sierra revealed Mal's secret to everybody by showing the Villainous Vultures documented evidence of Mal's existance. Infuriated, Mal rigged the votes that nice to cast off Sierra. Mal directly eliminated the contestant eliminated in A Lake Is At Stake. In My Dinner With Chef, Mal had given up his ruse and spooked his team. They decided to lose on purpose again to vote him off. Duncan met up with his team to convince them to lose, which was unnecessary, since they already agreed to it. Mal and Jo had a short conflict when Mal called Jo a "wannabe". To prove his point, he buried Chef under the remains of the kitchen, causing the villains to lose the challenge when Jo fled to help Chef. Mal spared Duncan at elimination, wanting to take him to the merge. Mal indirectly eliminated the contestant eliminated in My Dinner With Chef. In You Regatta Be Kidding Me, Mal hitched a ride with Duncan and Heather. He intimidated Duncan into betraying Heather and tossing her off of his boat. Mal was also confronted by Abigail and Harold, whom he showed no care for by ignoring their threats. Mal forced Duncan to win immunity for him. Mal indirectly eliminated the contestant eliminated in You Regatta Be Kidding Me. In Photo Finished Mal ripped out Duncan's tooth and made him his peon for the episode. He made Duncan eat Harold's underwear, get beaten up by a yeti, and witness him knock out Leshawna with a log. Mal almost got voted off when Heather framed him for stealing all of everybody's personal belongings (which was unnecessary, as everyone else already despised Mal). This failed after Mal won immunity, and he got Heather voted off instead. Mal directly eliminated the contestant eliminated in Photo Finished. In Seek And Ye Shall Lie, Mal tried to break into Bridgette's room after winning immunity with her last episode. She barricaded him out. Bridgette was taken by Duncan to flee Mal. Mal met with a hallucination of Alejandro in the mine, whom he quickly dealt with by listing off his crimes. Mal got into a fight with Duncan and Harold when he caught up with them. Duncan was punched, but Harold got in the way and ended up defeating Mal. He learned that Mal only beat up the bigger and less intelligent kids in juvie and won his fame based on that. He's not as strong as people think he is. He was voted off that night, but used the invincibility idol that he stole from Brick to save himself, causing Harold (who had the only other vote, from Mal) to be eliminated instead. Mal directly eliminated the contestant eliminated in Seek And Ye Shall Lie. In The Obsta-Kill Kourse, Mal tried to intimidate Duncan again to being his peon, but this time, Duncan was unafraid. Mal quickly realized that due to losing his fight with Harold, the others weren't afraid by him anymore and taunted him constantly about his loss. Thus, he becomes even more determined to win the competition and goes as far as to use one of the other alternate personalities, Svetlana, in order to win the challenge. His efforts, however, were ultimately foiled by Duncan. The cast was set to finally eliminate Mal that night when Chris revealed this episode's surprise elimination method, which sent Duncan home, much to Mal's pleasure. Mal had no part in the elimination of the contestant eliminated in The Obsta-Kill Kourse.. In Post Plunker's Paradise, Mal and the other contestants had not competed in a challenge this episode, as the eliminated contestants were given the choice of who to eliminate at the bonfire ceremony, much to Mal's horror. In fact, Mal was supposed to be eliminated, and had actually received every single vote from the eliminated contestants. However, Chris declared the votes null and void, due to Duncan calling the police on him, thus sparing Mal yet again, much everyone else's dismay. Appearances Trivia *Mal has caused 11 eliminations. **In Total Drama All Stars Do Over, he directly eliminated Zoey, Brick, Cody, Sierra, Heather, Harold, and Leshawna. He indirectly eliminated Shin, Courtney, Abigail, and Robert. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Villainous Vultures